Puddles of red
by KolnelKorn
Summary: well, there s always someone dissatisfied with the way things are done. eh? This time though, things have gone too far and veteran detective Keen Eye is determined to bring this culprit to justice.
1. Two puddles

The scene was NOT pretty.

Police tape surrounded the property in a yellow tangle, the whole neighbourhood had crowded around the incident, all wore worried, tired expressions. Most had been woken early from a deep slumber and only now, hours after the police had arrived, did the sun peak over the twin mountains looming over the village.

Detective keen eye stood motionless above the young colt. The scent was foul, the body was desecrated and defaced and the smell of urine hung in the air. The colts fur was matted down and wet, rivers of crimson flowed out of knife wounds and his left eye was just a socket.

As always, Keen had butterflies sloshing around in his stomach. It was never easy, NEVER easy, to stare at those lifeless eyes, those pools of red that caked around the wounds.

He stood there for ages, the constant urge to weep, he never fought. Ponies deserved to be mourned. Finally, breathlessly, wordlessly, silently, he left the square of tape holding whatever unspeakable acts had occurred the night before.

As he stumbled toward his car his assistant sat on its hood, clipboard in hoof and eager to leave.

_Now,_ thought keen eye, _the analysis_

"Multiple stab wounds to the thorax" he called to his assistant

"a single stab wound to the abdomen, evidence of strangulation probably caused during a brawl between him and the attacker"

He stood, his jacket flittering in the wind, pondering.

"the corpse was desecrated, presume the target male"

He paused as his assistant wrote down what he had spoken

"Left eye removed, as with previous incident."

Keen eye was short for breath and his breakfast threatened to come up.

"No connection between both victims."

"anything else?" his assistant asked

Keen eye looked up towards the sky

"Wonderful weather were having." He croaked


	2. The drive home

The sound of the automobile`s engine rattled as the car struggled up the steep hill.

"So," asked Quick Zeal "how bad was it?"

"why do you always ask when your too scared to see it for yourself?"

"Scared, hah! Uhhh, well you know. Not many ponies can handle it, but,"

He paused as he turned the car "im fascinated by it."

"Well, the way you talk about it you should`ve studied pony physiology or anatomy, nopony, deserves to see what I have. I wouldn't wish it on an enemy."

"What a world, eh?"

"mmm…"

The rest of the drive was completed In silence. Keen eye passed the time by fiddling with the tuft of stuffing that had ruptured out of the seat. The distinct smell of cheese and coffee scented the air. The car had its own fair share of horrors and a few dents in the side of the vehicle but she held together fine for being an out-dated hunk o` junk. Considering civilian standards though, the large metal box served as the most used vehicular transport. Other ponies simply decided to walk.

"Okay were home!" called out Zeal as he pulled the car into a dirt patch next to a large two story house.

After they had made their way inside, Zeal hit the hay. Staying up all night could really tire out a pony. But all Keen did was stare at his bunk,

_Two murders, no linkage between victims, _Keen thought _body was desecrated, an enemy or rival perhaps? The first murder was quick and the wounds were actually dressed, why? A connection with the victim, relative, lover? _He shuddered at the thought, _but he`s leaving a chain, a clue a sign._

_Why? Why? Why? _

Keen eye collapsed on his bed. Thinking about murders tuckered ponies out too. The grey haired pony continued pondering the crimes, until he was wrapped into the dark embrace of sleep.


	3. Three puddles, the lucky number

Three… three, three, three.

Three, the lucky number. Keen didn`t feel lucky, and neither did the royal equestrian police force. The crack team had yet again failed to prevent an innocent pony life and of course, there would be repercussions for it. The highest death toll ever encountered in the expanse of the land was 13. A baker's dozen. Keen had been determined to bring this criminal to an end, but with all the latest forensic equipment at his hands, he still had not turned over a single stone.

There was only one motto that Keen lived by and that was, three is the lucky number. With another assault in just under a week, he was hoping his target would become clumsy and leave something behind. Something, just something.

"Well," exclaimed his assistant. "It's all yours. Don't worry, I'm sure well get him soon." Keen eyed Zeal and grunted, no amount of motivation, humour or cheerfulness would prepare him for what he was about to see. He had tried it before, many times. But all in all he had never grown used to seeing those lifeless eyes and useless hooves. Not even after he had caught the culprits had the ghostly cries died down in his head. But these recent ones, they were screaming like banshees.

As the detective stepped over the police tape surrounding the residence, he couldn`t get rid of that knot in his belly. The house was wooden, the windows were glazed and hard to see through, the door was ripped off its hinges and only the frame remained. _Likely method of entry_. Keen noted as he stepped through the ravaged doorway.

As his eyes spanned across the hall, he caught his breath. A small silver framed photograph laid on the hallway table, as Keen walked closer tears were brought to his eyes. A Pegasus, with a carefree smile and loving hooves, holding those of her children. And he stood there for what felt like hours, his tears had dripped onto the frame he now held. There was no tears now, like someone turning off a tap. There was no sadness, only rage. Only anger. Keen let out a crying roar and smashed his fist into the fragile wall. It crumpled beneath his hooves, but he did not care. The world was dead to him, sometimes things had gone too far. But now, the murder of a mother, the death of a family, the passing of innocent ponies had gone too far!

Keen brought together his bearings, the searing anger he pushed to the back of his mind. And for the first time, ever since he had solved his first case, a maniacal smile was brought to his face. A lopsided grin, more or less. Tears still streamed down his face and the moist trails they left behind matted his fur. He turned and walked through an archway into the Kitchen, were a mangled orange body lay heaped on the floor, its wings tangled and its fur crusted with blood.

"NO MORE," Keen shouted "I SWEAR MY FRIEND, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I WILL!"

fresh tears coursed down his face as he knelt by the fallen pony. "I WILL CATCH YOU!"

His hands fell to the orange heap as he took in every detail, no longer afraid.

"NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, NO MATTER WHERE YOU HIDE!"

Keen flipped the Pegasus on her back, one eye missing. He picked up the limp body, crimson rivers ran down his arms and dripped to the floor.

" I. WILL. FIND YOU!" he screamed, his eyes blazing, his tears never faltering, the watery liquids mixing together on the tiled floor.

"I SWEAR IT!" he closed the Pegasus` eyes, "and that's a promise." He told her.

He limped back to the car, the blood running in a web down his arm and onto the grass, into the soil. Keen had not bothered to hide his tears, his face was wet and he was cold. As he lumbered into view, his assistant jumped off the bonnet and rushed to help the distressed unicorn. "Whoa, whoa. What happened, are you okay?"

Keen nodded and slumped into the passenger seat, the blood that clung to his arm stained the seat and the smell of it mingled with the air. There was silence as the car pulled out onto the road, but Zeal kept glancing at Keen whenever he could afford to take his eyes off the road.

Concerned he asked, "what happened, Keen?"

Keen looked at his hands, speechless.

"So are you gonna tell me or what, Keen?"

"We're gonna find him."

"what?"

"We`re gonna find him, Zeal." Said Keen "and make him pay for what he did."

The rest of the ride passed in silence. Keen had his mind trained on what had happened at the home so the time passed quickly. When they pulled up on the lot next to Keen`s home, they both sat in silence until Zeal finally announced, "Let's go get him" Keen grinned.


End file.
